An Alice Christmas Story
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Alice hates Christmas until she is visited by the three ghosts ... but what does she see?  Even though this should be obvious, FEMSLASH


An Alice Christmas Story  
Ry_Rain  
Rating: have never been really good at rating so I usually say PG13 just to be on the safe side.  
Pairing: Alice/Dana  
Disclaimers: None of the known characters belong to me (Bella and the kids do). Just having a little Christmas fun with them.  
Summary: A drunken Alice gets a visit from four annoying ghosts.

"Once upon a time there was a young woman who loved Christmas," said the now bitter young woman Alice. "But now she's a freaking female Scrooge." Alice sighed and drowned another shot of tequila. "Bah humbug." She looked at the clock, err, clocks from her point of view, anyway, the clock said it was ten o'clock. Alice turned on the TV to watch what was once one of her favorite Christmas movies, A Christmas Carol. As much as she hated Christmas, Alice couldn't help but watch all the specials. She had watched 22 hours of the 24 Christmas Story marathon and then How the Grinch Stole Christmas, both the cartoon and the Jim Carey live action. "Live action sucks," she slurred right before passing out on the couch.

When Alice awoke she saw a figure sitting in the chair across from her. She jumped up and reached for the light switch. "Don't think about Alice," said a familiar voice, a voice Alice obviously never answered to as she flip the switch and the light fell right on the face of her … mother. "Hello dear."

"Mom? What the fuck are you doing here?" Alice rubbed her forehead and stood up to get some Tylenol. It was just then that she realized how cold it was. "Damn, maybe I'll just suffer the headache rather then freeze my ass off." Alice sat back down and stared at her mother. "So are you going to tell me what you're doing here or do we need to play twenty questions?" 

"I'm not your mother." 

"How I wish that was true," Alice murmured under her breath. Her mother who wasn't her mother just sighed. "Who are you then mother who isn't my mother?" 

"I'm your messenger, you know, Marley?" the person said, pointing to the TV, which was still playing A Christmas Carol, coincidently the part where Scrooge is visited by Marly. "You can call me Marlene." 

"Marlene?" Marlene nodded and Alice scoffed. "I'm so drunk I'm either hallucinating or having a very strange dream. Now if only several naked men and women would come dancing in I would know which one it was." 

Marlene chuckled. "Yes, well, I'm sure you know the story but it's in my contract to tell you anyway." Alice nodded and waved at her to proceed. "Okay, basically you will be visited by three ghosts, the first coming at midnight. They will also be in forms of people you know, unfortunately, or fortunately from your point of view, none of your friends are dead therefore they won't really be said friends. Anyway, something bad is going to happen if you don't change your ways, and I'm not just talking about this whole hating Christmas thing, there are several people who hate Christmas yet we don't go to all of them." Marlene winked at Alice. "Have fun!" 

Alice sneered at Marlene and passed out again.

Alice woke up and looked at the clock, thankfully only one this time. "Okay, well, obviously sleeping truly is the best way to sober up, that or being visited by a ghost that looks like your mother." Alice stood up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water and some Tylenol then went back into the living room. "How many times are they going to show this damn movie?" Alice asked as she saw that A Christmas Story was still playing. She looked at the clock again. "Great this stupid movie is going to  
play all night until I meet all three of my "ghosts". 

"That's right. You are very smart Alice." 

Alice turned around and saw Gabby. "Gabby, they picked Gabby for you to look like? That's just great." 

"Hey, calm down, I will probably be your favorite form. Okay, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. Ready to go?" 

Alice groaned. "Do I really have a choice?" 

"Nope." Gabby grabbed her hand and they walked out the door…

… And into an entirely different building. "Where are we?"

"You don't recognize where you are? You grew up in this house Alice." They walked down the hallway and Alice finally did recognize her childhood home. It had been so long since she had seen it. They moved when she was sixteen. "Come on, we're going to be late." 

"And it will be your fault as always. It was never my fault." The ghost stopped and turned around, glaring at Alice. "Right, you're not Gabby. Sorry." The ghost shook her head and led Alice into the living room. There was a huge tree covered in ornaments and below was a mountain of presents. "My parents always did try to buy my love with presents." 

"But they didn't need to. You loved them more than anything else. You didn't care about the presents, all you cared about was spending Christmas with them." Alice looked at the pictures on the mantelpiece and realized that this wasn't a happy Christmas. "Do you know when we are?" Alice nodded and sat down on an ottoman that she knew wouldn't be occupied. Alice remembered this day like it was yesterday. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa's come!" Alice turned as she heard a voice and then watched as a younger her ran down the stairs and dived onto the floor in front of the tree. "Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!" Alice sighed as she watched herself pick each present up carefully and shake it. She turned to the door, wishing she were wrong about what Christmas this was but knowing she wasn't.

Suddenly her mother appeared with a plate of cookies, one with a big bite out of it. "Look, Santa liked the cookies." 

"Cool!" Alice looked at her younger self, smiling up at her mother, her two front teeth missing. 

The ghost started humming "All I Want for Christmas Are My Two Front Teeth." "I hated that song that year," Alice said, not turning away from the scene. The humming abruptly stopped. 

"Daddy!" the young girl screamed. Alice saw her mother grimace and sit down next to the child. "Mommy, what's taking Daddy so long?" Lenore sighed and put the cookies on the floor. "Mommy?" 

"Daddy's not going to be here sweetie." Young Alice looked up, her bottom lip stuck out, trembling. Lenore was on the verge of tears from the sight of her daughter, sad, and so was Alice. "Daddy got a call last night and had to leave for a couple days but he'll be back soon." 

"NO!" Young Alice jumped up and ran up the stairs. Alice looked at her mother, knowing that her father wasn't away on business, as would the younger version of herself know in a couple years as her parents fought before they divorced. 

The ghost of Christmas past grabbed Alice's shoulder and they were transported to another living room. "Where are we now? I don't recognize this place." 

"As you shouldn't. This isn't your house, it's not your Christmas, its someone else's, someone dear to you." 

Alice looked around, trying to figure out whose house this was. She knew right away that is wasn't Shane's. Shane had told her about her Christmases. A little brunette girl came running into the room followed by her parents, her mother holding a baby. Alice knew right away who is was. "Dana." 

"That's correct. This is her first Christmas with Howie." Alice sat down on the floor next to young Dana and smiled. She had the same goofy smile when she was a kid. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I open my presents now?" 

"Of course you can Dana." Young Dana jumped up and ran to the presents under the tree. She picked the biggest one with her name on it and slowly pulled it from under the tree. "Careful, sweetie. That one is heavy." 

"Yes Daddy." Dana tore into the paper, throwing it all over the living room. Alice saw the slight frown come on Dana's face as she realized what it was. Alice looked at the box and chuckled. "My own tennis net! Thank you!" Dana hugged her parents and went back to the tree to open the rest of her presents. 

"Of course Dana got tennis stuff for Christmas. I knew she was a tennis freak since birth." The ghost of Christmas past shook her head. Alice blinked …

… And was back in her own living, alone. She looked at the TV. "Commercial, great. I bet it will be commercials until one and then the ghost of Christmas present will be here. Wonder who it will appear as. Already have an idea of who the ghost of Christmas future is going to be." Alice stared at the TV and fell asleep. 

She woke up a while later and looked at the TV again. "Alright, where are ya? I see Scrooge is being visited, come out already." Alice gasped as the ghost of Christmas present came out of the shadows. "Lisa? Why are all of you coming as my exes or my mother?" 

The ghost shrugged and grabbed Alice's hand. "Come we have no time to lose."

"Where we going this time?" The ghost shook his head and they walked into Alice bedroom. Alice immediately recognized the Planet. She saw Marina setting up decorations as Jenny sat at a table, writing. Alice smiled. She was glad that the two of them were okay again. They went good together. Jenny changed Marina and Marina changed Jenny, both of them for the better. 

"So Marina, who all is coming?" 

Marina put up the last strand of garland and turned around. "Everyone but Alice." Alice frowned. She didn't even remember being invited. Marina shrugged. "She never comes to the Christmas parties." 

Jenny nodded and closed her notebook. "Why not?" 

Marina shrugged. "No one knows." 

Alice sighed. "If they only knew why not." Lisa nodded and walked out the door. Alice followed. "She said everyone but me, are both Bette and Tina showing up." Lisa pointed to something behind her. Alice turned around. "Oh." 

"The two of them spent the whole night talking." Alice sat on the coffee table in front of the couch that Bette and Tina were asleep on. "They're supposed to show up." Alice looked at Lisa, an eyebrow quirked in his direction. "Come." 

Lisa blinked and the two of them were moved into a car. "Dana, we're going to be late." Alice cringed at the sound of Tonya's voice. 

"Don't worry about it Tonya. Marina will understand, especially if I'm able to convince Alice into coming to the party with us." Alice saw Tonya roll her eyes and she laughed. Dana's eyebrows scrunched together and she looked towards the back of the SUV. 

Alice turned to Lisa. "She can't see us right?" Lisa nodded but had a weird look on his face. "And she can't hear us?" Alice watched as Dana shook her head and the light turned green. "Lisa?" 

"She shouldn't be able to." Alice looked at Lisa strangely and the two of them closed their mouths and looked straight ahead. 

Tonya grunted and slammed back into her seat. Alice jumped back as the seat almost hit her in the head. Your friends already don't like me and they'll automatically thinks it's my fault." 

"That's not true." Alice grunted softly, knowing Tonya was right. "Tonya, don't worry about it." Dana pulled over next to Alice's building. She undid her seatbelt and turned off the engine, putting the keys in her pocket. "I'll be right back." 

Alice and Lisa followed her in the building but were brought right into her apartment. Alice saw herself asleep on the couch, some cartoon playing on the TV. She heard Dana hesitantly knock on the door. Her sleeping form didn't even budge. 

Dana opened the door. "I gotta get that spare key away from her." Lisa chuckled and sat next to the TV. 

Dana walked up to the sleeping Alice and smiled. Alice looked at herself and saw a trickle of drool coming down her chin. Dana carefully shook the sleeping Alice, trying to wake her. Her eyes blinked open and she smiled. 

"Morning sleepy head." Visible Alice cringed at how loud Dana sounded. Alice chuckled softly since she knew Dana was actually whispering. `Knew you'd have a hangover. Are you sure you don't want to go to the Christmas party? Tonya and I will drive you there." 

Visible Alice groaned and tried to shake her head but stopped when it started pounding. "No, thank-you. Going outside would probably kill me." 

Dana's smile faded and she nodded. Alice felt really bad as she watched herself pull a blanket over her head. Dana sighed and walked to the door. Alice and Lisa followed her down to her car. Dana turned around and looked towards Alice's building, at Tonya, then back towards Alice's building again. Alice saw tears in the corners of her eyes and almost started crying herself when she saw a single tear creep down Dana's cheek. 

Alice turned to Lisa. "Take me home please." Lisa nodded and Alice found herself sitting in her chair. She shook her head and quickly fell asleep, wanting to get the rest of this night over with.

When the clock struck two, Alice opened her eyes and looked for the last ghost. She noticed right away that she wasn't in her room. She was in a dark hotel room. She saw Dana sitting on the bed, yelling at someone. Alice also noticed Tonya in the shadows as well as someone else.

"I knew Tonya was going to be my last ghost. Why am I watching this?" Alice glared at Tonya when she didn't answer. "I guess you don't talk. Fine." Alice sat on a chair that was behind her and watched the scene unfold.

"I don't believe you. Why would you even think that?" Dana yelled. Alice noticed she kept on looking towards the closet across the room. "Are you going to answer me?" When there was no answer from the unidentified person in the room, Dana stood up and started pacing at the foot of the bed. "Why you would even think that I would cheat on you is beyond me! We've been married for five years now!"

"Must be the Tonya of this time," Alice said, looking at the person in the shadows. 

"I would never sleep with Alice!" Alice's eyes widened in shock, knowing now why Dana kept looking towards the closet nervously. She was in it. "That is just plain ridiculous." Tonya slinked into the shadows, blending in. Suddenly the closet doors opened and a naked Alice fell out. Dana stopped pacing and looked at Alice, then  
looked back towards the shadows. Her eyes widened. Alice looked back at the shadows and saw a gun, pointed towards Dana.

Alice closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen to either her or her best friend. When she opened them again she was in a cemetery, in front of a tombstone. She looked at the stone and fell to her knees. She couldn't see Tonya anywhere but it didn't matter. Her best friend was dead and buried in the ground beneath her knees. She covered her face and cried into her hands.

When she looked up she was in her own apartment again. She looked towards the door just as an older version of her walked in. "Well, I now know that I don't die after that but damn, am I going to live in this crappy apartment for the rest of my life?" Tonya was standing behind her and was completely ignoring her yet again. "Hey! You could at least point or something."

"She's not the ghost." Alice spun around and saw Dana, except she looked like she was dead. "Your worst nightmare." Alice turned and watched herself walk around the dark apartment. "Even if you tried to turn on the light, nothing would happen. They've been cut off. You haven't paid your bill." 

Alice looked at Dana. "What's happening?" Dana shook her head and pointed towards future Alice. Alice stood up and walked over to herself. She looked at the scrapbook and saw an article with Dana's picture. The headline read `Famous Tennis Player Murdered'. Future Alice turned the page. `Famous Tennis Player's Murderer Found'. She turned the page. `Murderer Turns Out to be Ex-Wife'. Future Alice flipped to an empty page and pulled a newspaper clipping out of her purse. `Famous Tennis Player's Murderer Escapes'.

"She became famous." 

Alice nodded. "I always knew she would." Future Alice pulled a pen and notebook out of a drawer and started writing a note. 

`To Whom it May Concern,  
When found, somebody please complete this scrapbook.  
Always,  
Alice P. 

Future Alice looked up and towards the living room. Alice looked up as well and saw Tonya's eyes following future her. She gulped as Future Alice walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from Tonya. "Hello Tonya." 

Tonya didn't blink as she stepped forwards and sat in the chair, holding a gun on her leg. "Alice. How have you been?" Future Alice just glared at her. Tonya picked up the gun and pointed it at Future Alice. "Answer my question." Future Alice blink but didn't say anything. Tonya pulled back on the catch and put her finger on the trigger. "Fine. Say hi to my cheating ex-wife." 

Alice screamed and closed her eyes as Tonya pulled the trigger. When she didn't hear the gun go off she opened her eyes and realized she was sitting in her chair and that it was daylight. She looked at the clock and saw that Dana would probably show up soon. She jumped up and grabbed her head as she ran to the bathroom. "Okay. I've got to do something before the two of them get married." Alice looked up and into the mirror. "I look horrible." Alice grabbed a washcloth and started washing up.

A half hour later Alice was in her closet trying to find something to wear, when she heard the front door open. "Alice?"

Alice smiled as she heard Dana's voice. "I'm in the bedroom!" Alice grabbed a black broomstick skirt and a bright red shirt with white fringe on the bottom. Dana walked into the room wearing exactly what Alice thought she would be wearing. "Hey."

"Hey." Dana looked for a place to sit on the bed. "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to decide what to wear." Alice turned around. "You can just shove some stuff aside." Alice held up the skirt and shirt. "What do you think?"

"Nice but for what?" 

Alice rolled her eyes. "The Christmas Party of course." 

Dana's eyes went wide. "You're actually going?" Alice nodded and started changing. "You've never gone before. Why go this year?" Alice shrugged and pulled her shirt on. "Did you participate in secret Santa?" Alice nodded and changed into her skirt. "Who'd you pick?" Alice smiled and shook her head. "Come on Alice." 

"No way." Alice spun around. "So, how I look?" 

"You look good." Alice slightly blushed. "Are you blushing?" 

"Of course not." Alice went into her closet as she heard Dana chuckle. She grabbed a big brown box and started digging it out. "Can I get some help please? We need to get this downstairs."

Dana jumped up and walked over to the box. "How are we supposed to get this downstairs to your car? You do know that the elevator is broken?" 

Alice looked at Dana with an annoyed expression on her face. Dana laughed as Alice groaned. "Okay, will you go in the kitchen and get several paper and plastic bags please?" 

"Sure." Alice watched Dana ruin into the kitchen and grab the bags then run back to the bedroom. "I hope this is enough. What do you need them for?" 

"I'm going to everything that's in this box in those bags. Hopefully we won't have to make several trips up and down those steps." Alice opened the box and Dana saw a bunch of wrapped presents. "Don't look at the tags. I bought presents for everyone."

Dana couldn't believe her ears. "Are you telling me you buy everyone presents every year?" Alice nodded as she put a paper bag into a plastic one and started putting the presents into the bags. "Wow, I just always thought you only bought for your secret Santa and that I was always your secret Santa." 

Alice shook her head. "Secret Santa just gets the most, oh and all the past years you have been the person I've picked." Alice picked up several bags and stood up. "Can you get the rest?" 

Dana looked at the two remaining bags and nodded her head. "I think I can handle two bags. I could probably actually take some of those other ones as well." 

"I got them. Thanks though." Alice walked out to the living room and opened the door. She let Dana go through first then followed her to the staircase and headed downstairs. "So, how was your evening last night?" 

"It was fine. Kind of weird though." Alice looked at her. "Its just that I had a dream that when I came to get you that you would have a horrible hangover and wouldn't come with me." Alice stopped short. Dana turned around and looked at her. "Are you okay?" Dana walked up to her when she didn't answer. "Alice?" 

Alice shook her head. "Sorry, just zoned out there. I'm fine." 

Dana looked at Alice skeptically. "Are you sure?" Alice nodded and the two of them finished going down the last set of stairs and out the front door. It was so bright that Alice had to shield her eyes. Dana pulled her sunglasses out of her pocket then put them on. "Wishing you had grabbed your sunglasses?" Alice chuckled and nodded. Dana reached into her other pocket and pulled out Alice's sunglasses. "I saw them on the table by your door and knew you wouldn't grab them but would want them when we got outside." She put the sunglasses on for Alice and the two of them walked to Alice's car. 

Alice put the bags in the trunk then got in. She turned the key but nothing would happen. "Shit." She tried again but still nothing would happen. 

Dana stuck her head in the window. "What's wrong?" 

"My car won't start." Dana rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the mini. Alice popped the trunk then got out. "Guess I'm riding with you." The two of them grabbed some of the bags and went over to Dana's SUV.

Alice put the bags she was holding in the back then grabbed the ones Dana had and put them away as well. Alice climbed into the backseat. "Hey Tonya." Tonya gave a half smile and turned around. Alice sighed and rummaged through the bags of presents. She pulled one out and looked at the tag. "To Tonya from Secret Santa.' She handed the present to Tonya. "Merry Christmas Tonya."

Dana smiled at Tonya and nodded. Tonya undid the ribbon then ripped open the wrapping paper. She opened the box and pulled something out. Dana tried not to laugh. "You got me a rodent with a wedding dress on it?" 

"Squeeze its foot." Tonya looked at Alice. "Go on." Tonya rolled her eyes and squeezed the hamster's foot. 

"We're going to the chapel / And we're gonna get married / Going to the chapel-" 

Tonya squeezed the foot again and put the hamster back into the box. "Thanks." 

Alice nodded. "You're welcome. I didn't really know what to get you and I thought it was cute." Tonya nodded and set it on the dashboard. 

"I think it's cute as well. We'll have to put it on the mantel or something." Alice smiled and leaned back, buckling up. Dana smiled at Alice in the rearview mirror. "Alright, are we ready to go to the party?" Alice and Tonya nodded and they were off.

THE PLANET  
Everyone was sitting around a table waiting for Dana and Tonya. They all had their presents on the table, waiting to give them to whom they belong. Marina set a plate of muffins in the center of the table and Kit gave everyone their coffee. "Where are they?" Tina asked as she grabbed a muffin and started picking at it. 

Marina sat down next to Jenny. "I know. It's not like her to be late. She's always on time unless some outside force stops her." Everyone looked at each other, thinking the same thing, Tonya. "I really don't like her." Everyone nodded. "How much longer should we wait?" 

"Wow," Bette said as the door opened. Everyone looked in that direction, about to yell at Dana a little bit but were rendered speechless when they saw Alice walking in front of Dana. "I guess we won't have to wait any longer." Marina nodded and turned around as Alice, Dana, and Tonya all sat down. "How'd you do it?"

Alice glared at Bette as Dana shrugged. "For your information, I came completely on my own accord." Bette quirked an eyebrow and looked at Dana. "Don't look at her. Just because I got a ride from her doesn't mean anything. My car just wouldn't start." 

Shane chuckled. "That's because I took the gas out of the tank. Didn't want to have to worry about you during the night." Alice nodded. "Its in a container at my place. I'll pour it back in later today." 

"No probs. At least you told me before I called a tow truck." Shane chuckled and lifted her shot as if making a toast then downed it. "Wow, were you talking before your morning shot?" 

Everyone made a face as they all realized that Alice was right. 

"Its not the first time." Everyone blink and quirked and eyebrow. "Okay, I'll admit it's the first time in a long time but its not the actual first time." Everyone nodded. "Don't patronize me." 

Everyone laughed. Shane just rolled her eyes and got up to get her self another shot. "Hey Shane, can you get me my usual please?" 

"Sure things Danes. Als, Tonya, you guys want something as well?" 

"Usual," Alice said. 

"Just a black coffee please." Shane nodded and went to get those drinks. "So, what did we miss?" 

Tina shook her head. "Nothing. We were just waiting for you. When Shane gets back we'll open presents." 

"Cool. I have presents for everyone and another one for my Secret Santa." Alice stood up and grabbed her bags of presents then handed everyone theirs. "Tonya already got one gift but she left it in the car."

"You guys already opened presents?" Shane asked as she sat down then handed Alice, Dana and Tonya their drinks. 

"No Alice just gave Tonya one of her presents on our way here." Shane nodded and grabbed the new present in front of her. She was about to shake it when Dana grabbed it and put it back on the table. "First the rest of us have to exchange gifts otherwise Alice can only watch us open presents." Shane nodded and slid her present over to Dana then picked the one from Alice back up. 

Bette chuckled. "Well, that settles who goes first." Bette slid her present over to Jenny. "Merry Christmas Jenny." Dana quickly slid her present to Alice. "Who got me?"

Marina gave Bette a thin long box. "Merry Christmas."

Tonya gave Tina a large box. Tina gave Kit a smaller box. Kit gave Marina a box and finally Jenny gave Shane a gift bag. Everyone quickly tore open their presents. Tonya's second present was a star pendant necklace. Tina got a pillar candle and a nice plate to set it on. Kit got a sailor's cap full of candy and a Lenny Kravitz CD. Marina got a gift certificate for a bottle of  
wine.

"I asked Bette to just buy you a gift certificate."

Marina nodded. "Thank you. Bette do you like yours?" 

Bette nodded as Tina helped her put on the silver and gold tennis bracelet. "Its beautiful. Thank-you." 

Jenny got a really nice blank journal and some really nice ink pens to write in it with.

Shane pulled an old concert t-shirt out of her gift bag. "Cool Jenny! Its one of my favorite bands!" Shane stood up and modeled it for everyone. As she sat back down she said, "Dana, open yours." 

Dana smiled. "Okay." She pulled her present closer to her and started ripping the newspaper off. 

"Love the wrapping paper Shane." 

"Shut up Bette." Bette laughed and wrapped her arm around Shane's shoulder. 

Dana opened the box and pulled out a frame covered in bubble wrap. She removed the bubble wrap and gasped. "Wow Shane! This is beautiful!" Shane shrugged as everyone else leaned forward to look at it. 

"Wow Shane. That must have cost a fortune to get it framed like that." Dana passed the framed copy of the Advocate with Dana's Subaru ad in it. 

"Thank you Shane." Dana stood up and went over to hug Shane. "I love it." 

"No problem. Can we open Alice's gifts now?" Marina shook her head. "Why not?" 

"Because Alice hasn't opened hers yet." Shane rolled her eyes as Dana sat back down. "Come on. Open it." 

Alice sighed softly and slowly undid the ribbon then carefully ripped the wrapping paper off the small square box. Alice opened the box and gasped even louder than Dana did. "Dana, I can't accept this." Alice pulled a beautiful silver heard pendant necklace out. "This is too much." 

Dana shrugged and stood up to help Alice put it on. "Do you like it?" 

"Of course I do. I love it Dana but this had to have cost a lot of money." 

"Nah. It wasn't too bad, besides it's worth it. I knew you would like it." Everyone but Alice and Dana looked over at Tonya, wondering if she could see what they could see. It was obvious that she could. 

"Dana." Dana turned around and looked at Tonya. "I hate to do this to you now but I can't take it anymore." Everyone prepared themselves for a rant about a date for the wedding needing to be picked but were greatly surprised when she continued. "We're not working and we're not going to work." Tonya too her ring off and gave it to a silent Dana. "Its obvious to everyone here that you love someone else. Don't worry, we're on good terms." Tonya stood up and put her jacket on. She turned to Alice and nodded. "It was nice meeting you and getting to know you." With that she left the building. 

Everyone sat at the table in complete silence, just staring at Dana. Dana sat in the seat Tonya had just vacated. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew that she had been acting weird since Alice had kissed her that night after the opening at the CAC. Dana turned to Alice. She leaned forward and kissed her, wrapping her arms around Alice's neck. She pulled back and looked right into Alice's eyes. "I love you." 

Alice smiled. "I love you too."

TEN YEARS LATER  
Alice walked around her house, humming. She was checking to make sure all the decorations were still up and still looked nice. The Christmas party was being held there once again, just like the past seven years. She smiled as she heard the door open and sat on the couch. 

"Honey! We're home!" Dana came walking into the living room a little brunette girl right behind her. The little girl ran over to Alice and jumped into her lap. "Be careful JoJo. Don't hurt mommy." Alice smiled as Dana leaned over and kissed her. "How was your day?" 

"It was fine. I pretty much just made sure the house was ready for tonight." Dana nodded and started taking off her boots. "What about you guys? How was the daycare party?" 

"It was fun!" Jolyn (JoJo). Exclaimed, bouncing on the couch next to Alice. "Everyone was there and I got a jump rope!" 

"Cool." Just then the doorbell rang. "Why don't you go upstairs and change?" JoJo nodded then ran upstairs as Marina and Jenny walked into the living room. "Hey guys." 

"Hey Alice. How are you feeling?" Marina sat in an armchair as Jenny and Dana brought the cake they had bought into the kitchen. 

"I'm good. How are the newlyweds?" 

Marina blushed and looked at the ground. Jenny just chuckled as she sat on the floor between Marina's legs. "We're wonderful thank you. How about you guys?" Alice smirked causing Jenny to turn the same color as Marina. "Nevermind," she said,  
looking at her hands. 

Alice chuckled as the doorbell rang. Dana walked past the room and answered the door. A five year old girl ran into the room and jumped into Marina's lap, just barely missing kicking Jenny's head. "Hi Aunt Marina!" Dana walked back into the kitchen. 

"Hi there Shelby. How are you?" Marina waved to Shane and her wife Bella. "Have you been a good girl?" 

Shelby nodded. "I've been a very good girl. Santa gave me almost everything I asked for." 

"Almost?" Dana asked as she walked in with a tray of drinks. She reached behind the chair Alice was in and motioned for Shane and Bella to sit down. She handed a gift bag to Shelby. "Open it." 

Shelby put her hand in the bag and pulled out a boxed gift set of old cartoons. She jumped over the side of the chair and into Dana's arms. "I love it! Thank Aunt Dana! Thank you Aunt Alice!" 

Alice laughed and nodded. "You're welcome Shelby. You should go upstairs and see if JoJo wants to watch them." Shelby nodded and ran upstairs. "Why are all our kids hyperactive?" 

Shane laughed. "Because there our kids." Everyone else laughed as Bette and Tina let themselves in. "Their kids aren't hyperactive." Shane's eyebrows quirked towards the ceiling. "Where are you kids?" 

Tina rolled her eyes as Bette sat on the couch next to Shane and she sat in her lap. "They didn't want to come so they went to friends' houses."

"Brats." Tina looked at Shane. "Sorry." Everyone laughed as Shane slouched down. "So, we gonna open presents anytime soon?" Everyone laughed again. "What?" 

Alice and Dana smiled at one another, remembering that fateful day. "Go ahead Shane but the rest of us are going to go in the kitchen and eat first." Alice stood up and walked into the kitchen. Everyone followed her, including Shane. "I hope ya'll like my cooking." Everyone groaned and Alice smirked. "Just kidding." Alice put the catered meal on the table then headed to the fridge to get a bottle of wine. Halfway there she grabbed her  
stomach and groaned.

Everyone looked up as Dana jumped and ran over to Alice. "Alice?"

"I think my water just broke."

The End.


End file.
